


【庄沃】不梦之梦

by soyoungsolong



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyoungsolong/pseuds/soyoungsolong
Summary: 对常磐庄吾来说做梦是很奢侈的事。
Relationships: Tokiwa Sougo/Woz
Kudos: 3





	【庄沃】不梦之梦

光之森高中的修学旅行住宿山中，在暑气被葱葱树木遮挡的夏末夜晚，男孩女孩们趿着拖鞋东张西望。闲不下来的年轻人们睡前围坐一桌玩真心话大冒险。

这一轮真心话要回答做过的印象最深刻的梦。问题显然并不有趣，等待的过程中大部分人看起来心不在焉，直到桌子中央用来抽选人的瓶子摇摇晃晃地放慢转速，瓶口指向了庄吾。开始年轻学生们对此表现得还算克制，几秒后不知是谁嘟囔了一句“庄吾肯定很会做梦”，人群里便爆发出算不上是善意的哄笑。

这话是在意指他的梦想是“成为王”，好像这个梦想是个谁都可以笑一笑的梦想。连与他关系要好的明光院和月读也没有免俗，但他们随即又向他投来担忧的目光。

“我不太做梦的。”庄吾语气平平。

原本吵闹的气氛渐渐下落到尴尬的界点，比较熟的同学打圆场道：“就说一个吧，应该不会一个梦也没做过。”话里大有让他现场编个普通一点的梦的意思。

庄吾说：“八岁的时候，我梦到黑衣服的男人说我未来会成为王。”

年轻人们意料之中地笑起来。这题终于算是答完了，桌子中央的瓶子又重新转动。

散场后月读和景都端着冰镇橙汁过来找他，他便与朋友们碰杯。

他之前正坐在窗前看木框外的星星，现在则挪了一块地方出来，和他们分享夜空。

明光院景都向来不太会安慰人，此时干巴巴地憋出一句：“从科学原理上来说，做梦只是因为睡眠的时候大脑皮层没有完全得到抑制……”

他的“所以不用太过在意”还没有说出口，庄吾打断了他：“但不是所有事情都可以用科学原理来解释的。”

常磐庄吾说：“我不太愿意做梦。”

这是不是个该笑的节点，做梦哪有愿意还是不愿意的？但是月读看见庄吾平静的眼睛，一切的疑问都被按下了。

“八岁在搭乘的大巴出事之后，我搬到了朝九晚五堂。除了那个黑衣服的男人，我还梦见过找了很久没有找到的手工剪刀掉在桌子和墙的缝隙之间，后来在和梦里相同的位置找到了；也梦见过有人来找叔公修一块很珍贵的、造型独特的怀表，就在那个人确实登门拜访的前一晚；梦见过试卷的题目，梦见过如果拿靠货架外侧的饮料可以抽到‘再来一瓶’，第二天我故意拿了货架内侧的瓶子，结果抽到的是‘谢谢惠顾’。”庄吾说，他低下眼睛，接着说他的梦，“再后来我梦到和回家相反方向的路上有个戴着蓝色帽子的男孩因为和父母失散站在路中央哭，我绕路之后真的遇到那个小孩，牵着他的手陪他走了很久，最终找到了他的家长，几天后被登门感谢了。”

他实在不太会讲故事，全部的细节平铺直叙不留悬念，只要是智商正常的人听了上一步都能猜到下一步的进展。但是明光院和月读听得冷汗涔涔。

庄吾没有停顿，他的目光在看手里捧着的玻璃杯，或者透过玻璃杯在看别处：“梦到这些、应验到这些听起来并没有什么特别的……但是如果我梦到火灾、地震，甚至梦到世界末日呢？我不敢梦。”

久而久之，十八岁的平凡高中生不再做梦。

他沉默了几秒，向朋友做从未说出口的剖白：“或者如果我八岁之前就有做这样的梦，梦到当天的车祸，那天大巴是不是可以避免出事呢？”

他的朋友们没有接话，只有窗外一声鸟鸣寂寞地回响。

庄吾并没有在这个时刻获得什么正确答案的期望，和朋友们互道晚安后就去睡觉了。这晚他难得地做了梦。

场景在不断变化。

一开始是坐在朝九晚五堂的桌子前，他的面前摆着绿色的杯子。

叔公快乐地迎上去，问不知道谁：“是庄吾的朋友啊，欢迎欢迎。应该没吃早饭吧，我再去准备一份……”

于是厨房里又响起了叮铃当啷的响声，对面的椅子被拉开了，另一个橙色的杯子里被倒上热茶，烟雾袅袅地腾起。桌上凭空多了份折叠好的早报，但庄吾的面前空无一人。

接着庄吾意识到自己站在场馆的门口，他手里捧着两份爆米花，从口袋里摸到两张早濑魔术展的门票联票。他也不知道为什么自己下意识往堆放着纸箱的角落里盯了许久，但是什么也没有发生。

直到广播里第二次提醒即将开场，庄吾才走进去找到位置坐下。桌子上放着两杯果汁，但另一个座位上空空荡荡。

魔术师的指间窜出火焰，流动的火又变成丝巾，丝巾一摆从里面拿来花朵。庄吾没有去看穿行在观众之中的魔术师神奇的表演，而是坐在位置里听旁边此起彼伏的惊呼和掌声。他模糊地感觉到如果在这时侧过脸，他原本应该摘获一个归属于他的微笑。

但是没有。

然后是河边的小路，天桥，他在路上走，感觉应该有个人在近旁，有时候是并肩，有时候对方落后两三步，可周围只有他一个人。

他是在做梦，但他从未做过这样“什么都没有发生”的梦。庄吾在四处走走逛逛，心情已经从一开始的忐忑转为悠闲，除了他心中仍抱有“本来应该在这里的应该是谁？他应该是个什么样的人？”的疑问以外。

最后推着自行车走在回家必经的那条石台阶上，他下意识地抬头去看路边，但那里除了灰色的墙壁什么也没有。

下一刻他后仰跌落，手边的自行车不知道翻倒在哪，已经毫无音信。他在下坠，四周的场景快速褪色。坠落的尽头应该在哪里，或许尽头会有那个人吗？

这瞬间极慢又极快，不知哪里的指针“嘀嗒”响了一声，庄吾已经被稳稳地接住了。不知道是什么原因，这怀抱让他觉得很熟悉和安全，好像枕靠过不止这一次，他闻到隐隐约约的草木清香，甚至有闲心觉得对方比之前瘦了，有点硌，但并不是疼痛。有个名字梗在他的喉咙口，像一根顽固而不变通的鱼刺。他想要抬头看他的脸，或者索取一个吻。

在喊出那个名字之前，庄吾从梦中醒来了。天空已经亮起来，修学旅行住的民宿后院养的公鸡开始打鸣。他不知道什么时候从床上掉下来了，但是胳膊和肩背并没有摔过的痛感。

窗外树枝寂寂，仿佛一幅静止画。明明没有风，窗边的风铃却在微微晃动，发出轻而脆的响声，像是有人刚刚经过那样。

End.

2020/9/6

**Author's Note:**

> 本质是接tv重置后时间线，所以使用的是“景都”这个名字而不是盖茨；庄吾是不记得的。
> 
> 风铃会响是因为辅佐官确实刚刚离开。
> 
> 大概算是关于为什么令和第一世代那部剧场版庄吾没有恢复记忆的时候也叫了沃兹的名字的1个猜想； ；
> 
> 感谢阅读🥳


End file.
